


hellfire

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Aphrodisiacs, Deepthroating, Demon Summoning, Demons, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Sinestro is a Demon, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day twenty.He really should've stayed home.





	hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> Weird AU, but demon Sinestro is hot. 
> 
> Enjoy!

So maybe trying to summon a demon wasn’t their best idea of something to do on a Friday night. They weren’t really known for their good ideas, Kyle had seen Guy get drunk enough to try and jump over Hal while Hal was standing completely straight up, and that was just one example.

Maybe it would’ve been easier to write it off as a stupid drunk idea, but they were all sitting in a Taco Bell around lunchtime when Hal suggested it. The only thing they had been drinking was soda when the thought was proposed, and they all agreed to do it like it was a good idea or something like that. Hal looked up a ritual on his phone and they actually showed up to his shitty apartment with everything they needed for it.

Which was pretty stupid, agreeing to summon a demon together. Hal had found the instructions on “summon a demon dot gov”, it wasn’t like they had actually thought it was going to work. But Kyle thought it was pretty stupid regardless, he probably could’ve gone on a date or something like that.

Honestly, he was just surprised that John went along with it. He had brought the candles, setting them down and shrugging when Kyle pressed him about it.

“I just thought it could be cool. It’s not like it’s going to work anyway, Kyle, relax. You can leave if you want to.” John said, resting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

Kyle really couldn’t believe that he was being the sane one. Not that sane of course, he still helped to tape down the lines of the God damned inverted pentagram. He really didn’t know why he was going along with it, he grew up Catholic and was supposed to, y’know, not fuck around with demons and shit.  
He helped light all the candles with his shitty pink plastic lighter, placing them right onto the floor. Hal’s apartment was terrible, yeah, but melted wax on the floor felt like a bit much. But Hal had always lived that trash bachelor life, so what was some melted wax compared to the stack of pizza boxes in the corner? 

He didn’t leave when Hal started practicing his Latin chanting, nor when he laid an offering of a yellow stone on the altar. But he got pretty close when Guy pulled his pocket knife out, cutting his palm and letting blood drip over the pentagram. Hal went next, then John, and then the gross knife was being pushed into Kyle’s hand. He knew it was his last chance to get the hell out of there but maybe he caught the stupidity, because he was slicing into his left palm before he could really think it over.

The blood dripped onto the altar and he knew there was no backing out now, because Hal was pulling his phone out and starting to chant in Latin, and he really hoped that nothing was going to happen. That they could clean the mess up and head out to the bars, that they could just go about their normal weekend. He could watch Hal strike out with the hottest girl in the place, then watch him make out with the second hottest girl there, while John and Guy nearly got into a fight over baseball.

Unfortunately, they were all wrong. Wildly, horribly wrong. Because the dollar store masking tape they had bought was starting to glow bright yellow, the blood seeping into the laminate floor like it was made of sponge. And Hal continued to chant, even as the room became almost unbearably hot, the three of them shocked into complete silence.

The ritual ended in a blinding flash of yellow light, Kyle bringing his hands up to shield his face. 

When he looked again, he caught sight of the _thing_ standing in the middle of the pentagram, and his heart nearly fell out of his ass from how quickly it dropped.

They had done it, they had summoned a demon. And it was the biggest mistake any one of them had ever made. The first thing he noticed was the sickening yellow eyes, staring him down. And the amused twist to its lips, parting to show sharp teeth. There was also the hooves and, oh yeah, the thick, forked cock jutting out from between its legs.

“You mortals? You’re the ones who summoned me?” It said with a snort, voice deep and smooth.   
“That pentagram should hold you in there, demon.” Hal said, confidence draining by the second.

It snorted again and stepped over the tape line with no resistance, like it was...well. A line of tape on cheap laminate flooring.

“I’ve killed for less. You’ve disturbed Sinestro, Lord of Fear.” It snarled, like they were supposed to know Its name or something like that.

But it didn’t matter because It was approaching _him_ of all people, a clawed hand reaching out and...stroking the side of his face gently. Still, he let out a whine, trying to go literally anywhere else but finding himself frozen to that spot. 

“I do appreciate pretty things though.”

And then Kyle was being forced down onto his knees by It, _Sinestro_, face to face with Its thick, hard, forked cock. It bobbed menacingly in front of his face, Sinestro’s hips rolling up until Kyle got the idea and opened his mouth with a whine.

It was that or death, and he didn’t really want to go out like that. He wasn’t exactly sure what hellfire tasted like, but that had to be it, hellfire and oddly human cum on his tongue. The demon was actually letting him get acclimated to the feeling of Its huge cock spreading his mouth open, but that didn’t last.

When It started to fuck his face, the only thoughts that made it through the wall of sheer terror was that his jaw was going to ache like hell, and that his friends had never seen him suck a dick before. But they were certainly watching, the trio clutching each other tight, eyes wide in terror as they watched the demon fuck Kyle’s face.

The taste of his cum was starting to become pleasant, starting to become _addicting_, and Kyle knew that was a problem. He looked up at the demon and nearly melted when It stroked a claw over his face. He wasn’t afraid anymore and that was probably bad, but the only thing he could focus on was doing a good job. 

Kyle pushed forward until he was gagging on it, bobbing his head to try and get more into his throat. Everything hurt but he just needed to do this for his Lord. 

He didn’t realize that Sinestro had cum until It was pulling him back by the hair, smirking down at Kyle. Its cock was still hard, dripping viscous liquid from its forked tips, and turning to face the other three.

After all, it was their turn next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
